Save Me
by LittleG98
Summary: Everyone has fallen. How do you rebuild a world where no one is stable anymore? Answer: You send Hermione Granger to 1975 to save you all. After all she really is the brightest witch of her age. This story will have romance but it will be slow paced as Hermione will have to adjust to her new life without spoiling everything. Bad at summaries, hopefully good at writing.


I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

* * *

It was done.

Yet it didn't feel done. Hermione stood in the entrance to Dumbledore's office, her body aching from the war and her eyes sore from crying. Everything played in a circle in her head, Harry falling with Voldemort, Ron falling to protect Ginny who lay over Harry's body. Luna left bloodied against a wall and Neville beside her gone from the world. All around were cries of people who were mourning or fatally injured and yet here she stood glaring at Dumbledore's portrait where he stared down eyes sad.

"YOU DID THIS! VOLDEMORT IS GONE BUT AT WHjAT COST! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" She screamed as she fell to the floor, crying once more and clutching her heart where it ached.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry. You are in every way right to yell but I need your help. You can stop him, change what has happened into what should have." Dumbledore spoke his voice soft, Hermione looked up with a frown unsure of what he meant but she found his portrait empty and a phial on his desk with a letter.

 _Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

 _I wrote this note before I passed, if you have succeed but with great cost or have lost then it should appear to. I feel as though I must ask you a favour in order to save my mistakes. It this envelope you should find a time turner, it will take you to where you are needed to go. June 1975. It will place you somewhere along with memories of why you are there. I need, if I must ask Miss Granger, for you to find the horcruxes and destroy them before we get to what has happened today. Once you are there unfortunately Miss Granger you will not be able to return home._

 _I will leave you with the list of the horcruxes - Locket (cave), cup (Bellatrix), ring (Gaunt house) and diary(Malfoy manor)._

 _I trust you with this Miss Granger._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _P.s the phial is a deaging potion._

Hermione placed down the letter and instead picking up the envelope and pulled out a bright silver time turner with blue sand inside. Without any hesitation it was pulled over her curls and the phial was in her hand, she opened it and downed the contents feeling them work as her body height and mass shrunk slightly. She looked around one more time gripped her wand and beaded bag and smiled, feeling hope.

"I'm going to give you the life you deserved Harry." With that she spun the dial and was sucked from her world into another.

* * *

The next thing she knew is she had a headache and was laying on the floor in Dumbledore's office, she held back the scream that maybe it hadn't worked until she heard a cough and turned to see Dumbledore himself looking younger and less white haired.

"Miss Granger I presume?" Hermione nodded and picked herself up, now noticing the ash on her clothes and the lack of cuts and scars she had save for the one on her head. "Ah yes I should have warned you about flooing through my fireplace, has a kick. I see you are packed and ready to head to your new home and although I know it will never match your parents, which I feel very sorry for, I will say this family are very welcoming." Dumbledore spoke softly, his eyes twinkling. Hermione frowned before her head was filled with flashes of people, her parents, falling to their death and herself shake from crutiatous curse before blinking.

"Thank you, it was terrible but I must keep fighting." Hermione whispered back softly while Dumbledore nodded.

"Before we take you to your new family, I believe we must sort you and save an embarrassment in September." Hermione opened her mouth to speak before remembering that she hasn't been sorted here and instead sat on the stool and allowed Dumbledore to place the hat on her head before breathing a sigh of relief as it announced Gryffindor.

* * *

They apperated to get new family, who apparently seemed to have a good bit of money due to the clean light blue Manor they lived in. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile before he opened the door and let her inside.

"Oh Dumbledore!" A woman called, she reminded Hermione a great deal of Mrs Weasley with her red hair and kind smile but her eyes were a beautiful hazel and her hair was more browny red. Following her was a jet black haired man with and kind blue eyes. They both gave Hermione a hug before the woman wiped away her tears.

"Hello dear I'm Euphemia and this is my husband Fleamont. We are so happy to have you here with us dear." Hermione smiled softly back while Dumbledore bid goodbye leaving Hermione feeling slight uncomfortable.

"I'll show you to your room dear. Boys come here!" Euphemia shouted, Hermione stopped as she heard feet banging against the floor above and laughter before her heart stopped in her chest. She could have sworn Harry was stood in front of her if not for the hazel eyes and the smirk on his face but then behind him stood the most handsome man she'd ever seen, beautiful grey/blue eyes and silky chin length blue hair parted scruffy around his face but that wasn't what made her stop breathing.

"Hi there, you must be Hermione, this is James Potter and I'm Sirius Black." He gave her a little wink before she looked at him with wide eyes and fainted.

* * *

Lately I've been fascinated with time travel Hermione stories so I've decided to write one myself. Please give me reviews and I'll update as soon as possible. Also another note Hermione will not be able to return home.


End file.
